TOE IV
Not to be confused with TOE IV by Darwin. TOE IV is a 2.1 Hard Demon created by Manix648 and verified by Surv. As its name suggests, it is a sequel to his other level TOE III. It is considered a Hard Demon. Gameplay The level begins with a quick timing-based mini cube section with some fake orbs before the first drop including a fanmade 2.2 game mode involving pink dash orbs. This is then followed by a quick spider section with moving objects and a robot with teleportation portals. After a very short cube with three taps, a ball section begins that changes switch on and off each time you tap. A memorization ship part comes next that includes breakable blocks and then a basic cube part with a lot of dash orbs. After the cube is a memory ball part and then a short UFO that regularly changes gravity. After a short auto section, a cube section begins with a lot of jump orbs. After these are space themed ship and UFO sections before the fanmade game mode begins again, this time including slopes. A mini ship sequence follows with similar decoration to the previous part. A mini-wave segment with D blocks begins to start rounding out the end of the level. It switches to ship, UFO, cube, and wave, before slowing down and becoming a cube again. after some quick jump ring timings you are sent into the mouth of a monster and Manix's logo and the text "Verified by Surv" shows up. User Coins * The first coin is at 33%, but to collect it, you need to pick up three coins at the ship stage. * The second coin is at 48%, but before you pick it up, we will need to assemble a puzzle at the ball stage. Do not follow the puzzle that you are asked to assemble, as it is wrong. Pick up the first, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and ninth pieces of the mosaic. * The third and final coin is located at 66%. To collect it you need to jump on the flag, changing the American flag to the Soviet one. Trivia * This is a sequel to TOE III by Manix648, which in turn is an unofficial sequel to Theory of Everything 2 by RobTop. * The song is a sequel to TOE III by Dom Yeah, which in turn is an unofficial sequel to Theory of Everything 2 by DJ-Nate. * People confuse the fact that the name of the song includes "(Fanmade)" as a sign that it was made by a fan of Dom Yeah. It actually includes this in the title as a sign that the song is not an official part of the Theory of Everything series by DJ-Nate. Dom Yeah got a lot of backlash for not clarifying this when he made TOE III. * The song inspired Lemons to create the song Theory of Everything V.https://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/753556 * Darwin beat Manix648 to the punch when creating TOE IV. He has his own medium demon version that is shorter than TOE IV by Manix648. Walkthrough References Category:Hard Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Long levels Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels